1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processing machinery, and more particularly, to a multi-link miter saw.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional slider-based miter saw is known comprising a base, a table mounted at the base, a support frame connected to a rear side of the table, a slider unit linearly movable along the support frame, and a cutting unit connected to the slider unit. Subject to the mating arrangement between the support frame and the slider unit, the cutting unit can be pulled forwards to perform a cutting stroke, thus achieving a cutting operation.
The above prior art slider-based miter saw is applicable to processing operations that require a cutting stroke. However, because the slider unit needs to make a back and forth stroke, the surroundings around the work area must be kept clear to avoid interference. Thus, this design of such a slider-based miter saw requires a lot of installation space. Further, because the cutting unit has a heavy weight, the slider unit can be vibrated relative to the support frame during the operation, thus resulting in noises.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,499,672 discloses a power miter saw, which comprises a saw base, a table rotatably connected to the saw base, a miter arm assembly for angularly positioning the table relative to the saw base, a saw blade and motor assembly operatively connected to the table, and a linear guide mechanism attached to the table and being configured to support the saw blade and motor assembly and enable movement of the assembly along a predetermined linear path in either forward or rearward directions. During an extending or receiving action of the miter arm assembly, the linear guide mechanism is driven to extend out or retract horizontally. However, due to single point pivot connection arrangement of the miter arm assembly and the linear guide mechanism relative to the saw base, the overall structure is disadvantageously less stable during the cutting stroke of the cutting unit.